All my heart
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que te amo con todo mi corazón?


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **All my heart**

-Mou, Kyoko ya entendí, se nota que te divertiste en el trabajo-

-Así es Mouko-san, la playa de Guam era hermosa-

-Aún me sorprende que Tsuruga Ren sea Cain Heel y que tú lo ayudaras siendo Setsuka-

-Fue difícil, pero mira-

Kyoko le empezó a mostrar unas fotos que llegó a tomar en Guam. Mouko-san veía una por una, pero llegó a una o mejor dicho a unos videos que no tenían nada que ver con Guam.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Y esto?-

-¿Qué?-

Kyoko se sonrojó al ver lo que Mouko-san había encontrado.

-¿Qué hace eso ahí?-

-¿Por qué tienes videos de Tsuruga-san comiendo?-

-Es que…yo lo dejé un tiempo solo en Guam y estos videos demuestran que él comió adecuadamente, tiene malos hábitos alimenticios-

-¿Se grabó comiendo, solo para demostrarte que comió bien?-

-Así es-

-¿Y qué significa ésta otra foto?-

-¿Cuál?-

Kyoko se tornó de un nuevo tono de rojo cuando vio lo que su amiga le mostraba.

-Eso…-

-¿Por qué tienes una foto de Tsuruga-san durmiendo en una almohada de ovejita?-

-Es que… yo se la regalé-

-¿Y por eso le tomaste una foto?-

-Así estoy segura que la usa-

-¿Él sabe que tomaste esto?-

-¡No! Creerá que soy una pervertida-

-No creo que seas una pervertida-

-¡Gracias!-

-Yo creo que estás enamorada-

Un silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-Tu silencio me lo confirma-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Sí lo es-

-No-

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero que él se entere-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque él no siente lo mismo y yo solo saldré lastimada-

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Acaso él no te ha demostrado que le importas?-

-Pero no de esa manera-

-¿Y piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?-

-Sí-

-¿Y si alguien te lo quita?-

-Me aseguraré que eso no pase-

-¿Quieres decir que no dejarás que esté con alguien más pero tampoco intentarás estar con él?-

-¡Soy egoísta, lo sé!-

-¿Por qué no intentas estar con él?-

-No podría-

-¿Por qué?-

-Si me rechaza, no sabría qué hacer-

-Kyoko, yo no lo veo así-

-Mouko-san, yo ya pasé por esto una vez, no le voy a decir jamás a Tsuruga-san que lo amo-

Mouko-san sonrió satisfecha.

-Vaya, al fin logré sacarte esas palabras-

-Llevamos un rato hablando de ello-

-Sí, pero es diferente escuchar que lo digas, tienes que decírselo-

Pero una cosa no sabía Kyoko y eso era que detrás de la puerta…

-¿Escuchaste eso Ren? ¡Kyoko-chan dijo que te ama!-

-Lo escuché…-

-¿Y no vas a hacer nada?-

-Pero…-

-Hey, no te pongas nervioso y ¡ve! ¡Dile lo que sientes!-

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!-

Ren abrió la puerta y Kyoko lo miró horrorizada.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Mogami-san, ¿escuché bien?-

-Bien, creo que yo mejor me voy-dijo Kanae.

-¡No! ¡Mouko-san no te vayas!-

-Kyoko, es por tu bien-

-No lo hagas-

Mouko-san como pudo, la dejó ahí.

-Suerte, Tsuruga-san-

-Gracias, Kotonami-san-

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Kyoko solo pudo ponerse a admirar el suelo.

-Mogami-san, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?-

Sin mirarlo, Kyoko le respondió.

-¡No me haga caso! ¡Lo dije sin pensar! ¡Olvídelo!-

-¿Olvidarlo? Yo no quiero olvidarlo-

-Tiene que hacerlo-

-No lo haré, no quiero-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero que sea verdad-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que tú me ames-

-¿Por qué usted querría eso?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-No-

-Porque yo siento lo mismo por ti-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Acaso es algo tan difícil de creer?-

-Sí-

-Auch, eso duele, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-

-Tsuruga-san, en serio, solo olvídelo-

-¡Ya sé!-

Ren se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura.

-Mírame-

-No-

-Hazlo-

-No-

La tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

Ella estaba ruborizada.

Ren se acercaba más a su rostro.

-¡No! ¿Qué hace?-

Ella volteó, pero el ejerció un poco de presión en su mentón para que no lo hiciera.

-Espere por favor-

Kyoko puso sus dedos en los labios de él para detenerlo, pero Ren tomó su mano y la alejó.

-No puedo esperar más, además tu voz me dice no, pero tu cara me dice sigue-

Kyoko no pudo negar aquello, así que sin más, se dejó llevar y dejó que la besara, sintiendo con ese beso todo lo que no podía ser expresado con palabras.

Al separarse, Ren apoyó su frente en la de Kyoko.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que te amo con todo tu corazón?-

-Tsuruga-san…-

Kyoko solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos como respuesta.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta…

-Me costó mucho trabajo que Kyoko lo dijera-

-Pero lo lograste-

-Y por suerte trajiste a Tsuruga-san a tiempo-

-Solo tuve que decirle que Kyoko-chan estaba aquí-

-Ése par es bien lento-

-¿Y cuándo le diremos de nosotros?-

-Creo que mañana mismo, cuando haga que me cuente todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles, si llega a enterarse que la lancé a los brazos de Tsuruga-san y no le cuento de nuestra relación seré asesinada-

-Creo que yo haré lo mismo, tampoco quiero morir antes de casarme contigo-

Kanae solo pudo sonrojarse ante la propuesta de su novio Yukihito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He leído todos sus reviews en Smile ichiban ii onna desde mi correo ya que FF no me los muestra, lo raro es que sí me muestra el del resto de las historias, es por este motivo que no les he dado una respuesta, si veo que para mañana sigue igual mejor les mandaré un PM.

Esta historia también lleva el nombre de otra canción de SJ, tal y como Marry u y This is love.


End file.
